Ayase Mika
Summary At the beginning of the game, she is best friends with Ishtar, and run the hacker team "Criminal" with her. She is at constant odds with Kosuke and has secret feelings for her best friend. They took on various jobs, such as running security for companies and taking down cyber criminals. Her and her friends eventually manage to defeat her long time enemy and stalker, Andras. Their victory was short lived, and she ends up tragically dying in the war between Criminal, Exarch, Code and HE. After the destruction of the main timeline, she ends up as a shadow and is sealed by Code in an information storage orb. Although still resembling her living self in mind and form, she is far more bitter, irrational, and malevolent. While she is still sealed, Ea allows her to convey her converse with Yumi, now known as Inanna, where she repeatedly shows hatred and jealousy towards her former comrade. She comes back with the rest of Criminal to aid in the fight against the Marduk and Ashur. Ultimately, throughout all of this, her true and highest self was outside of the hierarchy experiencing all the events as mere possibilities. Her true self exists in the meta world, beyond all forms of time and space. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B | 1-A Name: Ayase Mika, Magdalene Origin: I/O Gender: Female Age: 17 years at the start of the game Classification: Human, IC, Shadow Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation, Insect Manipulation (The hacking techniques used in the series often take such a form in the digital world), Mind Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Barriers, Resurrection, Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly, however it cannot restore her to her living body), Invulnerability (As an information ghost, she is nigh impossible to effect by attacks unless they have an information aspect to them), Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Hacking, Data Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Sealing, Non-Corporeal (Exists in the form of information), Immortality (Type 7, 3, 8. As long as her information and Enigma exist, she will be restored), Causality Manipulation | All previous abilities on a higher scale, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Type 8 and 10. Reliant on information. Even if she is erased, she can simply restore herself and reconstruct herself.), Transformation (Able to freely reconstruct herself on her wims), Acausality (Type 5), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Large Size (Type 11), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2) Attack Potency: Hyperverse level (As a Shadow Null, she exists as nothing but information, she is only bound by Quantum Theory. She is completely unbound from all classical physics), can bypass durability in various ways | Outerverse level (In meta-form she is above a complex structure with infinite layers with dimensional-like difference between them and exists on a level where concepts of time and space are meaningless) Speed: Immeasurable | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Hyperversal | Outerversal Durability: Hyperverse level. Her nature as an entity comprised completely of information makes her extremely hard to effect | Outerverse level Stamina: Unknown Range: Hyperversal | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Genius | Nigh Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: IC (Imaginary Children): A new kind of humans with altered perception. For IC virtual world more real than the reality, and the reality - no more than an illusion. In addition, the IC is very high intelligence and computational abilities, which helps them to work directly with the information (in fact, they perceive the world more as a set of information, due to which it is easier to take the next step and go to the meta-level). Biocomputer: Due to having a special chip built directly into her brain, she is like a living computer and needs no additional devices for digital data processing and networking. However, this makes her vulnerable to viruses and hacking. That being said, her implants do not make much of difference when she takes on her existence as information, as she is already capable of influencing the net on her own. Information blasts: can create powerful blasts of pure information to attack her opponents; because of their composition, any tangible form of defense is useless. Barriers: Is able to create information barriers that protect against similar attacks. Her barrier easily withstands attacks various forms of incoming attacks, and is almost impossible to bypass or effect without some form of far superior information manipulation. Shadow: After her death in the real world, Mika has become a shadow who supported by system Enigma. Now she is almost invulnerable (more precisely, vulnerable only for information attacks), but are also forced to submit to those who gave her "second life" (otherwise she will be erased once and for all). Meta-existence: Their true form has transcended the infinite hierarchy completely, beyond any concept of time or space. Beyond Existence and Non-existence, they experience everything as mere possibility, and are able to choose it on a whim. Not only "beyond" everything, but "between" it as well. They exist in the meta world, ruled only by thought. She exists as spaceless, timeless information. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:I/O Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Technology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Ghosts Category:Causality Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Teenagers Category:Information Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Humans Category:Electricity Users Category:Fungus Users Category:Animal Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Hackers Category:Sealing Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings